Ame Xavier
---- Ame Xavier (アム ザビエル Amu Zabieru) is also known as the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ (Fia Rogu)) ''is a rogue Dark Mage meaning he follows no rules and has a committing war with the Dark Mages and the Magic Council for extra power. He has no ally and has no friends except for a family called Xavier Family who think of him as the family, - though they aren't related - even though, he hates them all and has told them this many a times. This is simply because they have no idea of his past and how he is ready to kill everything that moves and is currently using them as a hiding spot from the Dark Mages and Magic Council. Ame wields a knife that he has been training with for many years and is well known for his Fire Magic especially since he burns his bodies after the death of them to destroy all evidence, the ash is all that links him and the deaths of anyone. He may not seem it but he is rather powerful and loves attention. Appearance Ame has a rather interesting clothing style that he adopted during his life in the slums of Vergston. He has blond, cropped, messy hair and amber eyes and is rather pale due to the lack of vitamins as a child. He has a red rope he has tied around his neck and joked that it was so he could commit faster. He wears a small green vest top with a red sash that hands down a little. He also wears extremely bagging flared trousers and a cloth made into a cape/cardigan which was once white but turned cream due to use. He lastly wears two different shoes, one being a simple black slip-on shoe the other being a long and twisted black ribbon boot. Ame also has a set of tinted green earring and two red earrings on the top of the earlobe on his right ear. Personality and Traits Ame has no emotion than the joy of a fight and seeing people suffer and die. He is mentally unstable yet he walks like a free man since nearly everyone who lived in Vergston is insane. Ame does not love anyone expects himself either although he does some interest into things and people he isn't exactly someone who would get a girlfriend anytime soon. Ame also is really cocky, especially in a battle. He is strong but he tries to make himself seem even stronger although he is fast and got good eyesight, he is mostly too cocky for his own good. Histroy Magic Fire Magic '''Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Fire Magic is said to be the most basic of Elemental Magics and perhaps one of the simplest magics in existence, as it is more often than not the very first magic that many magicians discover. This follows with Ame as it was his first magic. Ame gained his name thanks to his fire magic since he was known to burn everything after he was finished his killings so there would be no evidence left. Spells Ablities Swordplay Attacks Relationships Kyle Xavier= Kyle Xavier (カイル ザビエル (Kairu Zabieru)) ''- Kyle Xavier is the oldest of the brothers at the age of nineteen. He, although, is the most immature, and does not take the older brother role seriously. He has a crush on Sakura but is a bit of a pervert anyway. Kyle use to be rich but after his father died he was quickly moved over to Vergston - a slave exporting country - so he can merge with the royalty and help export the slaves. Kyle rebelled and met up with other slaves and people with the same thoughts as him, with that he created a family and changed his second name to Xavier. He met Sakura with his two other brothers while she was dying due to the cold winter, with one look at her scars Kyle knew she was a former slave. Kyle did everything in his power to help her and soon he devolved feelings for Sakura but Sakura did not have feelings for him nad so they it was not meant to be. After another month together the brothers laughed at Sakura when she asked to join her family, to them she was already part of them! |-| Sakura Xavier= Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, (''Sakura Zabieru)) - Sakura Xavier was once a slave who worked for a cold and cruel slave owner called Ariana De Monte however at the age of seventeen and the help of a rogue Sakura managed to escape the hell she lived with for over seven years. She bumped into David Xavier while running who quickly took her in and allowed her to join the Xavier Family! Sakura is kind to all of her brothers mainly because she is greatful to be able to walk around with chains and the thought that she will be whipped by her family. She learned Chain Magic thanks to them and so she feels like she is forever in a debt to them. They family is sure they can never find anymore greatful than Sakura and sometimes feel like it's a curse because they know how much she would do for them. |-| David Xavier= David Xavier (デービッド ザビエル (Deebiddo Zabieru)) ''- David Xavier is the youngest out of the family at the age of fourteen. Even so, he is by far the strongest in the group with also the biggest heart even though he has suffered so much pain. David is a Light Souls user meaning he can see the dark and light souls around him and everyone. Due to this, he can see David's joys of evil and death around him and the Dark Souls are seem to hug him with joy and evny. David met up with the family after Kyle found him left alone at the age of five in another country. Kyle saved him and raised him as a son, however, Kyle has never told him to his face that he is really his father and so David just thinks he is like the rest of the family. David's family was murdered by the Fire Rogue ''(フィア ログ Fia Rogu), also known as Ame Xavier, however, David has no idea about Ame's past and how he is waiting to go back to it in a heartbeat. |-| Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or story-lines Ame Xavier has been yet as of date: * I Wish To Stay By Your Side - The storyline about the Xavier Family. Trivia * Ame's images are based off the character Alibaba from the anime and manga Magi * 4th October is Liza's birthday. The author is just 'borrowing it' at the moment Hee Hee! Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Teenager Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Original Character Category:Xavier Family Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword mage Category:Dark Souls User Category:Dark Mage Category:Fire Magic User